Numerous three-dimensional measuring devices exist in varied fields of use. By way of non-limitative illustration, the invention will concern more particularly the use of this type of measuring device for checking deformations in a damaged vehicle body.
A first known type of three-dimensional measuring device uses a plurality of articulated arms that each comprise angular sensors integrated so as to determine the rotation angles of the arms about each of their articulation axes provided. A measuring device of this type is thus known from the document WO 2006/111630-A1, comprising several articulation arms in the form of hollow tubes interposed between two sections, one of which receives an angular sensor, each hollow tube having an abutment configuration complementary to those of the ends of the adjacent arm sections. This articulated arm design is advantageous since it is modular. However, it requires, in order to make the measurement, at least two arms articulated on each other, which makes the manufacture and use of the device relatively complex, and makes the device relatively bulky and expensive.
The document WO-2007/101 905 A1 descries another device with several articulated arms.
Reference can also be made, for multi-arm devices, to the documents US-2002/0029485 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,337 A and EP-1 286 130 A1.
Measuring devices using telescopic rods are also known. For example the measuring device described in the document FR-A-2 909 765 A1 of the applicant comprises telescopic means comprising a piston rod sliding vertically in an associated column, a column supported by beams of a inspection bench and referenced with respect to the latter by means of appropriate piercings on which the column is fixed. The piston rod is chosen from a plurality of piston rods of different axial lengths. This solution is also advantageous since the piston rod is interchangeable according to the relative height of the points of the body to be measured with respect to the inspection bench. However, it requires frequent manipulation of the device in order to mount and demount the piston rods according in particular to the type of vehicle to be checked.